


A Messy Time

by Nsfwitchy



Series: What if 514a Has No Gag Reflex [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Digital Art, Fanart, NSFW Art, messy blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: What if 514a had no gag reflex? Consider.I didn't really plan which twin was in this picture so I guess use your imagination and make it whichever one you want lolAnd I also didn't know what to title this.... >_>
Relationships: 514A/Jeremiah Valeska, 514A/Jerome Valeska
Series: What if 514a Has No Gag Reflex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926100
Kudos: 3





	A Messy Time




End file.
